This proposal is submitted to request support for Carrie Randall, Ph.D. in her continued efforts to mentor clinical investigators and to conduct patient-oriented research. Her main interest is in comorbidity research, specifically alcoholism and social anxiety disorder (aka social phobia). She has served as PI on two funded research projects related to alcoholism and social anxiety disorder, including Alcohol and Social Phobia: Treatment of Dual-Diagnosis (NIAAA), and A Double-Blind, Placebo-Controlled Trial of Paroxetine Treatment of Comorbid Social Anxiety and Alcoholism (Smith kline Beechain). Besides her reputation as a quality researcher and her strong track record of funding in both basic science and clinical research, the candidate has an excellent record of mentorship. She has served as training director for NIAAA- and NIDA-funded training grants and has mentored over 20 basic science and clinical investigators who have continued in alcohol research. Her immediate goals are to continue to mentor junior investigators, and to acquire new skills to assist her in continuing her own patient-oriented research. Toward this end, she will submit an R01 for a clinical trial on the treatment of alcoholics with social anxiety disorder and will acquire skills and knowledge in expectancy and human laboratory research (as these relate to alcohol use and social anxiety). Her long-term goal is to continue to develop a unique expertise in the area of comorbidity of alcohol and anxiety disorders through the opportunities afforded by this award. This expertise better enables her to mentor junior clinical researchers in conducting patient-oriented alcohol research in the future. The award is needed to provide the candidate with the time required to meet these goals.